warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Defender7881/How The Game Should Be Fixed: Think Logical
After some looking around this wiki (I regained some interest about the wiki itself and community opinion). There are a lot more problems to be addressed about the game than most users and players thought. Some of the info are from my original logistics blog (Aka R E A L I S M 'blog) Written by your local M1A2 Abrams :) 'Balancing One of the most controversial and common issue. Silver robots and equipment are falling out of hand and component robots and equipment are still are on the rise. The most obvious fix is to buff all silver weapons and robots while nerfing most component robots and equipment (Only a few component weapons are actually balanced). Also to add-on, there is no reason whatsoever to remove robots unless its balancing reasons (Looking at you GD...) A more permanent fix is to limit more on upgrades, robots, and equipment the player can grasp on. This is through levels and leagues. Depending on the combo, there are certain equipment the player can't and can access and use. If there a equipment detected that should not be in that league, you will be forced out of queue and asked to change the equipment to a more appropriate equipment and/or robot. Another thing is to listen more the community. Great sites to do so include discord (Developers would listen to the players on discord about their opinion) and sites like reddit (Players would have more freedom to address the problems that should be looked on). 'Matchmaking Bracket' Probably, the actual most problematic issue to be addressed. There are two ways I have thought of, both nearly overhauling the current matchmaking bracket system. 'Technological Eras' This is from my realism blog, in which research should come in the form of eras. This also gives a new method of matchmaking, which is based on the eras of the robots in the current hanger. However, this presents the problem of lopsided hangers, in which where there is early era robots, but accompanied by an advanced era robots. This is where the queue system comes into play. If the system detects this sort of lopsiding, you will be forced out and asked to make adjustments to the appropriate era. This does sound like a hassle, which there will be an added feature with this matchmaking to make your own preloaded hanger and equipment This sounds complicated, in which there is an option of remove the loadout system and do the old fashioned way: Pick a robot and fight a battle with it instead of multiple robots for one battle. 'Battle Score' Another method would be to base the robots on their overall battlescore. Each robot would have their powerscore stat with their default weapons (For example, a Fury can have a battle score of 454 with triple Nashorns while a Schutze with a Nashorn can have a battle score of 98). There will also be a base battle score stat when the robot has empty hardpoints (Fury would have a base battle score of 400 while Schutze would have base of 80) The max battle score is 1000 while the minimum is 40. A Shocktrain Bulgasari can have battle score of 828 while Haechi with the same weapons can do a similar battle score. This (mostly) seal-club proof the matchmaking and prevents lopsided team ability. Each weapon would be added onto the base powerscore and will overall take or add to the robots battle score (A Shocktrain can add 150 battle score to the robot while a Punisher T can add only 39). There is no real bracket, but rather, the system will automatically assemble teams based on battle scores. Essentially, taking similar battle scores and assembling teams based on those battle scores. There are flaws: The most obvious flaw is that players can take robots like the Cossack and place a shocktrain on it. Another flaw is that upgraded silver equipment may add-on so much, it makes the system place that robot with more advanced robots and equipment. 'Promotion Content' A rather hidden issue that only a few people can really see through other games. To put, this game does not promote enough free-to-play, if not at all and rather focus on real money spending. What I suggest is that Pixonic should still promote premium content, but promote MUCH more free-to-play. Ways to do this are: *Cumulative logging in (The more the greater rewards and it can lead to a bigger reward for finishing a certain period of logging in, such as a Bolt after a week of cumulative logging in) *Daily tasks and achievements that reward the player with silver and other rewards. Such daily task is beacon capping 3 beacons while a achievement would be reaching another era or destroying 1000 robots. *In-battle rewards, such as a badge that relates to skill does matter; destroy a robot that is higher than blah-blah-blah than your robot. *Military honor: basically a rating of the player's record. A normal rating is 'Disciplined'. The max rating is Absolutely Trustworthy (With numerous praises and minimum reports) while the minimum is Absolutely Not Trustworthy (Numerous reports and even praises from the enemy team while no praises from his/her team). *Promote purchases: If the player does purchase something, the promotion could have a reward for first time purchase, such as an extra slot and a Fury with 3 Trebuchets and a second purchase would be a Carnage with 2 Embers and silver and so on until a cap is reached *Periods of free power cells: There should be periods where you can get an X amount of power cells for free. *Connecting the account to a email: If the player does do this, the player will earn a reward for doing so, such as an X amount of silver and gold, a new slot, and a choice of two robots (Haechi of Bulgasari) *Events that allows test drives of robots and tryout for equipments. This is free of fees, which allows the user to have a better idea if to but the equipment/robot or not. *A good idea is limited time purchase with another currency: Honor. Earned via completing daily tasks and achivements, Honor is a great way to purchase a limited time purchase item without spending your own money (Both in-game and real money). *Making everything easier to earn and get (Simple solution). 'Gaining Trust From The Community' Pixonic should also be aware of how much trust the community has on the company. If the community is untrustful of the company, then either the company is not listening, or there is something hanging that needs to be addressed, or both. If the community has trust in the company, then they are generally happy with the game. Maintaining trust from the community would include thoughtful updates to the game, asking the community about thier opinions and thoughts through social media (Such as reddit, discord, facebook, instagram owns instagram lul, and youtube). Youtube channel of the game should include a review of each update of the game and upcoming content. 'How Could This Nonsense Be Prevented In The First Place?' There are 3 ways this unbalancing could have been avoided: #Pixonic refused the offer of Mail.ru purchasing the company. Many players think Mail.ru has influenced the company by a lot. If the offer was denied, this could've saved the company's mindset and continue the game's thriving and trust from players. #Pixonic listens to the players in a thoughtful way. Doing this would give the company an idea of the communities wants and needs, such a balancing an overpowered weapons or new content #Pixonic has thoughtfully developed and updated the game. Thinking before releasing does not need player opinion on theory, but rather thinking "How will this affect the game and player trust?" 'Other' Pixonic should be also be creating other games the players can get there entertainment on. WR should not be their only game developed and their main source of income. Making other games will make the company more popular and better income will come with new games. In the meanwhile, Pixonic should also partner up with other companies to come up with new content (Such as a new graphics engine and themed events). Also, Wargaming is a great rolemodel and Pixonic should at least follow part of it, especially donating to programs and organizations. 'Summary' There are a lot of issues that need to be addressed. This blog covers the main ones that need to addressed as soon as possible. This game is simply not a free-to-play game that players once wanted. More information will come to this blog. These solutions should bring back player trust if pixonic does address the issues that the way this blog explains and solves. Brought to you by your local M1A2 Abrams :)